1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a tool cabinet and the structure thereof. In particular, the invention relates to a tool cabinet with good strength and stability in the structure thereof.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional tool cabinet and the assembly structure thereof contains one rectangular platform 90, two sideboards 91, one back board (not shown), one cover board 93 and several drawers 94. The two sideboards 91 are on both sides of the platform 90. The backboard is located on the back side of the platform 90. The front side thereof is an open side. The two sideboards 91 and the backboard are connected with the top edges at equal height in a straight way. As shown in FIG. 8, the cover plate 93 also has a rectangular shape. Each side thereof is provided with undercut-shaped eaves 930 corresponding to the two sideboards 91 and the backboard. The cover board 93 is then disposed on the top edges of the two sideboards 91 and the backboard using the eaves 930. Therefore, an accommodating space is formed on the platform 90 by the two sideboards 91, the backboard, and the cover board 93 for the drawers 94 to be inserted from the open side.
However, such tool cabinets are usually used in the work environments of manufacturing plants and maintenance plants. The user may place tools on the cover board 93 of the tool cabinet while working. Due to the extra weight, the eaves 930 of the cover board 93 deform and bend upwards, as shown in FIG. 9. The positioning of the cover board 93 on the two sideboards 91 and the backboard cover 93 will become increasingly unstable with bending eaves 930.